


If I Got You

by burdened_with_glorious_hunters



Series: A Heist with Markiplier Character Collection [4]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Ending 10, Making Love, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Post ending 10, Prison, Prison Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Soft Yancy, Wall Sex, Yancy (A Heist With Markiplier) - Freeform, gender neutral protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdened_with_glorious_hunters/pseuds/burdened_with_glorious_hunters
Summary: You’re pining in place as Yancy slams his palms against the wall either side of your face. His knee is pressed into the space between your thighs in order to trap you. It's a shift from his previous gentle self and this rough way he handles you only makes your stomach swoop sinfully.Yancy is breathing heavily, nostrils flaring in frustration as he caught your gaze. “Youse is playing a dangerous game” he warns lowly.He’s incredibly warm crowded against you, the thin material of your prison clothes leaving nothing to your imagination as his muscles tense to keep you pinned in place. It’s hard to concentrate on his words with your mind hyper-focused on the attractive way he’s pressed against you.////A NSFW one-shot with Yancy and Gender-Neutral Reader, follows my fic "A Life Sentence Ain't So Bad"
Relationships: Yancy/Reader, Yancy/Viewer, Yancy/YN, Yancy/You
Series: A Heist with Markiplier Character Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533140
Comments: 21
Kudos: 109





	If I Got You

Yancy was an intriguing sort. 

He had caught your attention the moment you had ended up in that prison, the musical number did nothing to lessen your curiosity about the apparent king-pin of the prison. 

He’s charming, you can’t fault him for that. The drawl he has does nothing but pull you towards him and paired with those doe-brown eyes he’s a killer; (phrase not entirely intended). 

Weeks had rolled into months and Happy Trails Penitentiary had turned into a welcoming home. The fellow inmates had begun to warm up to you, especially since Yancy had taken a liking to despite your past disputes. 

It was sometime after gym in the yard that made you ponder paying said man a visit. Your mind had ticked over theories for exactly why Yancy’s word was law amongst the inmates. At first you believed it may have been because he had been there the longest but you quickly abandoned that thought. The closest reasoning you had was tied at two point; one, he was charming and two, he was threatening. The former was more believable then the later… you just couldn't see Yancy as the stab-in-the-back types. He was seemed too genuine for that. 

Today you wanted to see how a man this gentle had ended up being the leader of a prison gang once and for all. It’s not much of a hike through the quant prison to make it to Yancy’s cell. It’s similarly decorated to yours, with cozy sheets and various amenities which would be highly unlikely to be seen in any other prison

“Yancy?” You call hesitantly, hands curling on the iron bars of his cell. 

Straining to look inside his cell, you can see Yancy lounging on his bunk, a paper book in his hands. He looks up, clearly not expecting any visitors. 

“Y/N?” He questions, placing down his book on the nightstand by his bunk as he straightens. “Is that youse?” 

“Yes… I was wondering if I can I come in? I-if you’re not busy of course” 

Yancy squints at you and you shift awkwardly on the spot under his scrutiny. He hadn’t been as jumpy the other day he had come around to hang with you in your cell, but perhaps you swinging by unannounced to his was a bad idea. 

Just as you think he’s going to send you away, he gestures you to enter with a wave of his hand. You enter swiftly, making your way over to stand in the middle of the cell. Yancy echoes your stance, moving from his lounging to join you to stand in the middle of the room. 

“So what exactly do youse think youse is doing, eh? Coming ‘round unannounced” Yancy demands, brow furrowed. He’s clearly holding back on his annoyance towards you, you can sense it in his stance, shoulders squared as he gazes back at you. 

You fight the urge to cringe at the way his usual demeanour was frosty at the edges. Deciding that it shouldn’t do too much more damage if you go all in, you decide to throw all your proverbial cards on the table. “Finding the truth” You reveal at last. 

“Truth?” He repeats, clearly perplexed by your statement. “Youse will need to be more specific in what youse is referring too” 

“Who are you really?” You question, stepping towards him accusingly. “Who is this man who charms everyone he meets?” 

“I have already told youse the truth” Yancy sighs, frustration making his handsome features tighten. 

“Have you? A man like you is bound to have a darker side” You throw the point back at him, trying not to grin smugly at him as you do so. 

Yancy squints at your statement. “A dark side? Is this what youse is concerning youse-self about?” 

Stalking forwards towards you, you instinctively pull yourself back from him. Although, you’re a beat too slow as Yancy all but surges forward to grip your arms in a vice grip. Yanking you back towards him, Yancy drops his head to speak right in your ear. “I don’t think youse want to see my… dark side” His breath fans over your ear, warm air nearly making you shiver with the threatening tone. 

There’s a beat where he just hold you in place, his hands still holding you in a bruising grip. You expected him to let you go with his point being proven but you’re proven wrong as his head stays close to yours, continuing his train of thought in the same threatening way. 

“My incidents ain’t pretty” Yancy continues, lips brushing over your ear as he speaks. “I Was in a few rough-ups in my youth… I can’t even begin to tell youse how the sensation of someone bleeding out beneath youse own hands feels” 

The mental image of it makes your stomach churn, having someone as dangerous as Yancy being so close to you makes your heart hammer nervously in your chest. Swallowing hard, you begin to question yourself over confronting Yancy so aggressively in the first place…. perhaps your Heists with Mark and his terrible decision making is finally rubbing off on you. 

You’re brought back to your current situation as Yancy squeezed your arms in warning. “First degree murder ain’t for the faint hearted” One of his hands leaves you’re shoulder for him to grip your wrist. Loosening his grip on your wrist to bring his fingertips to rest over your pulse-point there, seemingly monitoring as he speaks. “Did it ever cross youse mind that it could easily be youse who is my next target?” 

You’re sure that Yancy can feel your heart racing, the way he caught your eye and just _watched_ you was an indication that he knew you were nervous of the fact it quite possible could be you who was his next victim. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve done something so rash as my youth’s… incidents. Do youse really want to test me? Because if so-“

In a blink you’re once more yanked forwards, easily man-handled by the other to be pushed up against the cool concrete wall of the cell. You’re pining in place as Yancy slams his palms against the wall either side of your face. His knee is pressed into the space between your thighs in order to trap you. It's a shift from his previous gentle self and this rough way he handles you only makes your stomach swoop sinfully. 

Yancy is breathing heavily, nostrils flaring in frustration as he caught your gaze. “-youse is playing a dangerous game” he warns lowly. 

He’s incredibly warm crowded against you, the thin material of your prison clothes leaving nothing to your imagination as his muscles tense to keep you pinned in place. It’s hard to concentrate on his words with your mind hyper-focused on the attractive way he’s pressed against you. 

“What have I done to shake youse trust in me?” Yancy whispers the question, voice a deep timbre. 

He shifts just so- his thigh between yours moving to keep you firmly against the concrete of the cell. You can’t help the heat from pooling low in your belly at the action, your own breath heavy as you stare back into those brown eyes. 

You don’t dare to reply to his question, knowing you’d give away just how affected you were from his demonstrations. 

Yancy’s usually warm brown eyes are narrowed at you in suspicion. “Don’t tell me youse is planning to raise a revolt against little old me?” 

“No!” The denial tumbles from your lips before you can stop it and Yancy’s eyes grow alert as he gazes intently at you, searching your face for any lies simmering below the surface. “I would never” 

“Eh? Then what is this about really?” He queries, one of the palms by your head balling into a fist as frustrations bubble within him. 

Truthfully… you don’t really know what this about now. Originally you had planned to seek Yancy out and suss out why a gentleman like him had managed to gain control of the other inmates. Obviously he had done something heinous in the past, his remorse for whatever he had done clear in his confession to you the last time you had met one-on-one showed that. 

“I-I” you trail off at a loss, letting in a calming breath as you summon your courage. “I could’t see how you had become the leader of the gang” You confess at last, letting your gaze slide over Yancy’s shoulder. “The gentle way you’ve treated me with this whole time I entered Happy Trails Penitentiary had only made me question how you’re still at the top” 

At Yancy’s silence you drag your attention timidly back to Yancy’s face before you. He’s closed off- brows furrowed in thought as he looks back absently at you. 

“We, the gang; are a family. Most of us don’t have any any contacts who visit or care for us outside this place” Yancy confesses. “And in regards to youse question about why I ain’t shown youse my dark side earlier, well, I wanted to make a good impression on youse” 

At his Yancy drops his hands from the wall either side of you, stepping back a step. There’s a shy edge to Yancy’s expression as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck with one hand. “I must admit I took a liking to youse” 

You can’t hold back the disbelief that no-doubt graces your features, his confession a change in pace to the way he had roughed you up earlier. “Really?” You question. 

“Yeah” Yancy confirms, words hardly more than a breath. “Youse is quite gorgeous” he murmurs the compliment, his hands coming to rest tenderly on your shoulders. 

The compliment draws heat to your cheeks. Your own hands moving to drop hesitantly to his waist. The action makes red enter Yancy’s own cheeks and you know he doesn’t mind your action as his eyes crinkling with something you’d almost define as affection. 

“You aren’t so bad yourself, Yancy” You reply after a heartbeat, before regret overcomes you for your previous actions. “I’m sorry I confronted you the way I did” 

Yancy shakes his head in dismissal. “Bygones are bygones… I forgive youse, Doll” 

There’s a pause as you just stare at one another, neither moving further away then the few feet between you. Due to the fact that you were still so close to the other you caught the way that his eyes dropped to your lips momentarily before returning to look you head-on. 

“Would it be too forward of me to ask for a kiss?” 

The question re-ignites the feelings you had tried to smoother earlier, this attraction for the other and his endearing ways. “No… I don’t think it is” You manage to respond, wanting nothing more than to feel Yancy’s lips against your own. 

Yancy’s palm on your shoulder shifts to cradle your jaw, moving your head faintly to the side. Eyes fluttering shut you inch closer to him until your lips meet his. It’s testing, the way his lips brush against yours. Slowly as you continue to kiss and begin to understand each other’s rhythm, the kiss grows more and more confident. 

Your hands move as if on their own accord, trailing over Yancy’s upper body, feeling the solid muscle beneath his banded prison clothes. Yancy in turn continues to kiss you with no abandon, the passionate wet slide of his lips against yours is downright addictive. 

Breaking the kiss for a pause, you both allow a moment to catch your breaths. Then Yancy moves once more to capture your lips. You can feel the shift in mood as his lips slide against yours, hot and wet as he pours all his previous frustrations into the kiss. 

Your legs feel like jelly as he kisses you, you trust him, full-heartedly, you do. You don’t know why you didn’t earlier but your gut had urged you to accept his deal when you had first met. Now, with being so intimate with the other, why shouldn’t you allow him to take the reigns?. 

As if sensing your train of thought, Yancy nudges you backwards as you continue to kiss. Stomach swooping with anticipation, you allow him to lead you backwards. It takes everything in you not to flinch when you end up backing into something rough and cool at your back. 

There’s a heat to Yancy’s eyes as you part for air, chest heaving as he manoeuvres you in a stance which echoes his previous action where he’d pushed you up against the wall for an entirely different reason. Your back digs painfully into the concrete wall behind you and Yancy’s hands moving down to support your thighs as he hefts you more comfortably against the cell wall. 

Your legs are wrapped around his hips, forcing him ever closer to you. You can feel the heat of him through his pants, the way his muscles tense and strain against you as he holds you up with raw strength. 

To compensate for your change in position, Yancy slides his hands sensually across the back of your thighs, over your arse until his hands finally dig into your hips. The sensation sinful in a way which makes you throw your head back with a moan. 

Yancy dips his head down to recapture your lips, chasing your previous moan to turn it into a deep urgent kiss. 

"Youse is gonna be the death of me, Doll" Yancy pants against your skin in breathy drawl as he breaks your previous kiss. 

You manage to throw him a grin as you slowly trail your hands down his sides and back up again. "Sorry not sorry" 

Growling lowly, Yancy shuts you up with another well-timed kiss, nipping your lower lip in retaliation for your cheeky comment. The gasp that escapes you in turn parts your lips and allows Yancy to deepen the kiss in a way he had been aching to do all night. his tongue swipes over your lips to sooth his previous bite before he turns his attention to lick teasingly into your mouth. 

As he continues to lavish attention to your lips and your mouth you attempt to push your hips harder against him in order to get some kind of friction between you. Although, during your attempts of shifting against him you can feel something solid begin to dig into your thigh. Letting out a compulsive gasp at the feel of Yancy’s erection against you the other stops his administrations to check up on you. 

“Do youse want me to continue?" Yancy ask seriously, warm brown eyes locked on yours. “i’d love nothing more to be with youse but I can stop if youse would prefer” 

“No, it’s alright Yancy… I-I was just caught off guard” You reply clearly warmed by his care, to get you point across you in turn give him your most reassuring smile. 

Yancy nods, smiling back as you. “Alright, if youse is sure” 

“I am” You confirm. 

Yancy’s grin can only be described as fond as he captures your lips is a soft kiss. Unlike the urgent feel behind your previous kisses this one is filled with feeling, soft caring emotions as his lips slide gently against yours. 

He breaks the kiss to lavish chaste, wet, kisses down the column of your throat. The sensation of his lips kissing you so reverently, occasionally sucking light marks onto your skin, only fans your desire for him. 

As he kisses you, you begin to trail your hands down to his pants hands faintly shaking with nerves. You can’t help but hover over the waist-band of Yancy’s prison pants unsure with your next move. 

Yancy must sense your pause because he stops his previous actions. “Alright?” He questions breathlessly. 

You nod. “Just nervous” you admit, cheeks darkening with embarrassment. 

“Hold on, I’ve got a solution” Yancy says soothingly. 

Silently you watch as Yancy’s biceps flex as he moves to reposition you, your legs dropping from their position at his waist. Thighs straining as he holds your weight fully, Yancy drags you faintly from the wall. It clicks with you that Yancy is letting you strip first, so as quickly as you can you push your own pants down, your underwear going down with it. Once the clothes are pushed down far enough, Yancy brings you back against the wall, his own palms moving to support your thighs yet again. With Yancy taking the lead you feel more sure that whatever actions you end up doing next the other will follow suit. 

Before you wrap your legs around his hips yet again, you take the time to tease Yancy’s pants down. His own head is dropped to your neck, nipping at the sensitive skin as you work his pants down. 

Shivering at the sensation of Yancy’s attention at your neck, you once more shift to lock your legs low around Yancy’s hips. Once you’re both settled, Yancy lifts his head to re-captures your lips with his own in a semi-bruising kiss. 

Lost in the kiss, you subconsciously move your hips against Yancy’s the other groaning into your mouth at the no-doubt unexpected action. Seeking some much needed friction to relieve the aching between your thighs, you once more move your hips against the other. 

Yancy moans lowly in the back of his throat. “Do it again” he demands, voice wrecked at your actions. 

Not one to argue with his demand, you all but roll your hips against him the action slow and hard as you push yourself against him. Yancy is breathing heavily, his breath coming out in short puffs in the space beside your ear. “Yes” he all but groans the word, spurring you on as you once more grind against him. “Just like that” 

Heat pulses between your thighs, the feeling making you shake with need. “Yancy… Yancy I-I need you” 

He lets out another groan at the combination of your needy tone and the sensation of your hips grind against his. “I’ve got youse, Doll” 

Abruptly you are pushed even more into the wall as one of Yancy’s hands drops to grip himself. He does all he can to hold you up against the wall as he lines himself up between your thighs. 

The breath escapes you in a gasp as you adjust to Yancy’s length, your head thrown back against the wall as you’re all but overwhelmed with the feeling of him so intimately connected to you. 

He surges to kiss you urgently, letting your body adjust as his mouth slides against your warmly. You move your hips, testing against Yancy’s, the action stilted with the way he’d positioned you against the cell wall. 

This time you’re the one to be surprised when Yancy suddenly grinds into you, thrusting slowly into you. You arch against the wall and Yancy once more thrusts harder into you. 

The angle allows him to move against you easier, allowing you to take him fully. Panting you try to kiss Yancy as he continued to set the pace. It feels _so_ good. Words escape you as you just feel the other move against you, heat curling low in your belly with your arousal building as Yancy continued to make love to you. 

You can feel he’s close, you can tell by the way his thighs strain with effort with every sinful movement of his hips against yours. 

It only pushes you closer as well, the knowledge that it’s you which has him so incredibly wrecked- _wanting_. You lavish your own kisses over Yancy’s neck and collar-bone, feeling pressure build within you. 

“Yancy” You moan his name, the feel of him encompassing your very senses. 

He seems to grow frantic at your call, hips snapping in an uneven pace. You grind into him similarly, trying to match his quickening pace as best as you can. It must work, for not too soon do you feel him spill into you with a cry of your name, the warmth of it coating your inner thighs as ecstasy overcomes him. 

Your own orgasm is quick to follow, blinding you as the sinful pressure is finally released. When you come too, Yancy is still holding you up, barely managed to keep the two of you upright in the afterglow. 

Breathing heavily, you manage to press a chaste kiss to Yancy’s lips, the other smiling against you in turn as he returns the kiss full-heartedly. 

For an abrupt confrontation with the other about his integrity, this is not the way you had envisioned it playing out but, well, you weren’t exactly complaining. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sin sin sin better yeet myself into the bin... 
> 
> I hope you [or should i say youse ;) ] enjoyed this steamy one-shot! 
> 
> I do plan to give a fluffy prequel to this fic where Yancy confesses parts of his past the You, i just need some inspiration to get it written up propely.  

> 
> btw I'm sorry if the way Yancy speaks is terrible because i have no idea how American accents sound IRL so as an Australian i have no idea what im doing in regards to the accent Yancy has. *shrugs*


End file.
